1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to thermoplastic molding materials based on impact resistant styrene polymers and polyphenylene ethers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermoplastic materials which are suitable for the manufacture of molded parts and which contain styrene polymers modified to be impact resistant and polyphenylene ethers are described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,435; 4,128,602 and 4,128,603. Such molding materials are suited for the manufacture of molded parts characterized by a better dimensional stability when exposed to heat compared to styrene polymers modified to be impact resistant which are not mixed with polyphenylene ethers. The physical properties of such molding materials are generally satisfactory, but it has been found that they display an unsatisfactory flow behavior or with improved flow behavior they display reduced dimensional stability when exposed to heat.